Eternity's Embrace
by The Sorrows of Arlathan
Summary: Liara greets a weary Commander Shepard in the Shuttle Bay after her latest mission in the fight against The Reapers. Having not had 'alone time' in far too long, she can no longer control her desires. FemShep x Liara One Shot


Shepard was glad to be out of her armour, into her vest and military breeches. She put her sniper rifle into the Normandy's load out station along with her N7 plates, creaking strain out of her neck. Suddenly, hers weren't the only hands massaging her tight muscles. She swivelled her head and smiled.

"I see you finally found your way out of that lair of yours."

Liara smirked like she was up to no good. "Or, maybe I just came to kidnap you, and drag you back there with me." Her breasts pressed against Shepard's back, nipples erect even through her clothing. She planted a wet kiss on Shepard's jaw-line, and entwined her fingers in the chain of her dog-tags, tugging it playfully.

"God..." Shepard closed her eyes, melting backwards into Asari arms. "With lips like that, what makes you think I won't follow you there willingly?"

Liara breathed laughter in her ear. "Oh, knowing you," she kissed," you will have to attend some galaxy-shattering business. And I will be left to pleasure myself again."

Shepard's eyes opened, and she turned to face her. She stroked Liara's cheek, a glint in her emerald eyes. "Again, huh?"

"Hmm," Liara admitted. "Hence why I am greeting you in the Shuttle Bay this time. I have almost forgotten what you taste like."

Shepard chuckled. "Making sure I don't escape again? I can't make any promises. They don't call me the best in the universe for nothing."

"Show me," Liara teased, taking Shepard's hands and leading her backwards, between a set of stacked weapon crates.

"Here?" Shepard asked, a spark of kinkiness igniting within her. She pressed Liara against the steel box labelled '50kgs'. "Aren't you worried Lieutenant Vega will come down for some reps?"

Liara's grin was wicked. "I am rather in the mood for some reps, myself." Her eyes flickered obsidian. "Embrace eternity."

_Shepard's breath caught as the Shuttle Bay disappeared in a blink. It was like the entire Normandy had evaporated, leaving them both hovering in the depths of space. The hum of the engines was gone. The dryness of the ship's air filter ceased. Only Liara existed. Only her touch. Her scent. Her essence. The air was theirs, and only theirs; uncontaminated by the outside world._

"_I'll never get used to you doing that," Shepard said, hearing her voice echo in the nothingness._

"_I'll never get used to you," Liara whispered. She met Shepard's lips in a swift kiss, and The Meld erupted around them, fireworks exploding in their interlocked subconscious. In The Meld, they were already naked, exploring the depths of both mind and body, sparking their deepest fears and desires._

In real time, Shepard had Liara pinned against a crate, unzipping her white lab-coat, her hands travelled under it, exploring her sapphire breasts.

"Mmm," she moaned, as Liara assumed control. Shepard had spent most of her life leading. It was a refreshing change when someone else took over, especially in regards to sex.

Liara's hand traced the curve of Shepard's breast through her black bra, then slid slowly down along her waist. She cupped Shepard's ass to her with the other, raising her leg to wrap it around her body. Her grooved fingers slipped up the inside of Shepard's thigh, and touched her already wet centre. She curled inside of her, teasing Shepard's sweet spot, hearing her yearn with approval.

"_Liara," Shepard echoed in The Meld. "Fuck!"_

Liara thrust her hips in a tantalising pattern, guiding her fingers to work. She felt Shepard contract around her, felt her desperate clutches as she brought her to the brink.

Shepard cried out again, whether in the Normandy or The Meld she no longer knew. She no longer cared. Her fingers scraped up Liara's spine, rotating around her shoulders, along her breast under the open lapels of her lab jacket. She kneaded them with her palms, pinching Liara's indigo nipples between her fingers.

"_Oh, Shepard!" Liara's voice reverberated throughout space and time. Their kiss was ferocious, fervent. Each flick of the tongue sent surges of energy throughout their conjoined nervous system. As Shepard reached the heights of her orgasm, Liara rode it with her. They were one. The pleasurer, and the pleasured. The master, and the malleable. The Human, and the Asari._

Shepard's knees buckled. She slid face first down Liara's body, slick with sweat. Leaving a trail of kisses along the silky Shadow Broker's abdomen, she halted at her navel, undoing the hem of the white, skin-tight britches Liara wore. Tugging them down past her knees, Shepard held the sea of blue skin taut with her hand, and used her tongue to explore. Liara shrieked above her, flinging her head back in delight. She tasted sweet; like subtle raspberry that gushed in the mouth as it split open. Shepard's tongue swirled around the juice, lapping every drip that escaped.

_Time was a fluid concept in eternity. Nakedness wasn't obligatory, but the mind created what the two individuals desired. Clothes were so confining. Their bare bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, writhing in a spiral of frenzying arousal that seemed to cascade through the ages. Breasts pressed tightly, legs intertwined. And they rolled in the weightless ecosystem of their own creation._

"_I love you," Shepard's subconscious projected._

Outside of The Meld her face was still buried between Liara's legs.

"_I know," Liara replied internally. "I love you, too, Shepard. It's so quiet here. It makes a nice change, doesn't it?"_

"_You're right. I wish we could stay forever."_

_Liara's body shuddered deep within their Meld, as she reached her climax in reality. "Goddess," she propelled, clutching Shepard's chiselled shoulders._

_Shepard's chuckle resounded in their vision. She sucked along Liara's clavicle as the Asari bonding became too much for Liara, whose energy had started to wane. There was one last, glorious tingle of pleasure, before – __**Pop!**_

The two of them opened their eyes. The spell had broken, but the effects still lingered. Shepard glanced up to see the last of Liara's orgasm die away. She rose from between her, holding her up as Liara's energy evaporated, and her legs threatened to give way.

Liara held Shepard's face in her hands, her tired eyes having returned to their natural electric blue. She smiled, and Shepard returned the expression.

"That was... Fuck me, I have no words anymore," Shepard murmured, still riding the coattails of her own dying arousal.

"How loud do you think we were?" Liara giggled.

"Oh, we've definitely woken someone, but I don't give a damn," Shepard laughed, stealing another brush of Liara's lips. "Can we do it again?"

Liara smirked. "I am... a little tired at the moment. Perhaps, I could meet you here again, after your next mission. We can pick up where we left off."

"If that's not a promise to live for, then I don't know what is," Shepard smiled.

They lost themselves in another wave of passion, kissing until each of their appetites was sated, for the time being. Shepard helped Liara back into her lab-coat and zipped it at the front, not before stealing one last kiss between her breasts. She gave her another peck on the lips, then took her hand, leading her out from between the crates that concealed them.

"Huh. No one around," Shepard said, surprised, staring the length of the Shuttle Bay.

"Maybe we scared them away," Liara chuckled, swinging Shepard's arm playfully.

Shepard snorted. "Believe me, if Vega heard us going at it, he would make himself known."

They both laughed.

"Well, then... Until next time," Liara said, gazing into Shepard's eyes. Shepard's heart grew heavy again, as the seriousness of the Reaper War came between them. She felt broken as she stared into Liara's welling tears, both of them knowing that there might not be a next time.

"Next time," Shepard said, her promise ringing hollow.

Liara wrestled her pain, and bid the Commander goodnight with a final, chaste kiss that was somehow more meaningful than the ones that came before. Shepard let her hand go, and watched her walk towards the elevator, moving with grace as she always did.

"Liara?" she called after her, feeling a wrench of agony behind her words.

Liara turned back, unable to hide the runnel of tears that had streaked down her cheeks. "Yes, Commander?"

Shepard threw her one last smile. "Kidnap me anytime you like."


End file.
